The Deadly Encounter
by Stargazer97531
Summary: Mockingpaw and Leopardpaw are best friends living life happily. But one day they begin to dream of a strange place..A dark, starless place where fateful souls lurk. A vengeful soul convinces them that they’re weak without the skills to kill. The friends decide to give it a try. Will this training make them beneficial to the clan, or fill their heads with vengeance and bloodlust?
1. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: Hi guys! So this is me and my friend's first story, and we apologize in advance if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes! This will probably be our shortest chapter, but all of the other chapters will be longer. Please leave us a review and tell us how you like it! This story does include LBGT. Thank you, and enjoy!

**We do not own Warrior Cats**

Chapter 1

"There you go," a silver-furred she-cat meowed, her voice muffled with herbs. She placed the yarrow back into its stocks. "Okay--try putting weight on your paw."

The dark grey tom sat up, wincing as he looked down at his paw.

"Make sure to not put much weight on it. If it starts to sting, lick it well to soothe the pain."

"Thank you, Mockingpaw," Crowpaw mewed, bending down to lick his paw, and turned to limp out of the den.

"No problem," Mockingpaw replied. She turned to go to the back of the medicine den. She started sorting the herbs back into their stocks.

Mockingpaw's mentor Larkfoot, a speckled brown she-cat, appeared through the entrance. "I expect we'll be leaving soon for the Gathering." She looked at the herb piles. "Join me at the Highrock once you've finished sorting." She dipped her head and turned around to pad out of the den.

Mockingpaw soon joined her mentor at the center of the camp. Once all the cats had gathered, Redstar, a russet striped tom, flicked his tail as a signal and lead his way out of the WindClan camp.

When they arrived at FourTrees, Mockingpaw took her place among the medicine cats. She tucked her tail around her paws neatly and watched all the cats as they streamed into the hollow.

Soon RiverClan arrived, and Mockingpaw searched among the cats, trying to catch sight of a white pelt with black spots and ear tips. She saw her friend and purred as they made eye contact, waving her tail in greeting.

* * *

Leopardpaw padded over to sit near the medicine cats. She dipped her head in greeting.

"Hello," the WindClan medicine cat apprentice, Mockingpaw, mewed as Leopardpaw sat down.

"Hey," She replied, grinning as always when she was around Mockingpaw. "How's WindClan?" She asked as she scooted slightly closer to her.

"WindClan is doing well," she smiled, twitching her ear. "I assume all is well in RiverClan?"

"It's doing well. Snowstar recently made a new apprentice whose name is Squirrelpaw. She's Shiftingpaw's younger sister, but you couldn't tell since she's a lot nicer," she answered in a soft mew, a brief scowl appeared on her face as she mentioned Shiftingpaw.

Mockingpaw twitched her whiskers, seeing her friend's scowl. "I'm glad you've made friends." She purred, trying to distract her from her obvious discomfort. "How long has she been an apprentice?"

Leopard paused thoughtfully. "She's been an apprentice for about six sunrises after the last Gathering." She meowed. She realized they should talk about Mockingpaw, too. "Has it been busy for you in WindClan?"

"Not too busy," she meowed. "Thankfully there haven't been many coincidences besides stepping on thorns."

Leopardpaw nodded, thinking about when they first met and how unsure Mockingpaw was; now her friend was at ease and confident as the medicine cat apprentice.

She felt her friend relax her tail tip against her in a friendly gesture, hearing her as she purred softly.

Leopardpaw felt her cheeks grow warm and she flattened her ear tips slightly as she purred at Mockingpaw.

The four leaders on the Great Rock had taken their places and signaled that the Gathering had begun. The ShadowClan leader Adderstar had started speaking, and Leopardpaw looked at Mockingpaw. Her bright green eyes were fixed on the leader, unaware of Leopardpaw's more-than-fond gaze.

Leopardpaw was half listening to the leaders, for all she could think of was Mockingpaw's soft tail tip as it rest gently against hers.


	2. Chapter2

N/A: **So me and my Friend's trying to finish the story before we post the chapters, but we'll try to update as much as possible! And sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm not going to hold you up with my rambling, so on with the story!**

**We do not own Warriors, only the OC's**

Chapter 2

**Leopardpaw POV**

Leopardpaw let out a small breath of relief as the rest of the cats ran into their camp. She yawned as she entered the camp and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a large trout then turned to walk quietly over to the apprentice den. She laid down next to the apprentices, Squirrelpaw. Nearby Shiftingpaw, a black and unusually white marked tom, was perched on a rock above the den, eyeing her, flicking his tail irritably.

"How was the gathering? Were there a lot of cats? Was it fun?" Squirrelpaw immediately bombarded her with questions, her voice a shrill mew. Leopardpaw flicked her tail for the young apprentice to calm down, but Leopardpaw was grinning good naturally.

"Yes, it was great, and there were enough cats to fill the entire hollow! It was so much fun, and it's always great to see your friends." She purred, trying to make it seem more interesting for Squirrelpaw. She let out a shaky breath, remembering seeing Mockingpaw. She sighed a little sadly and bit into her trout. She swallowed, and mewed, "So what did you and the others do while I was gone?"

"Squirrelpaw went on a patrol, while I learned more fighting skills," Shiftingpaw cut in abruptly, still sitting on the rock above them, his chin held in an arrogant manner. He matched his green eyes with her blue ones. "I could beat you if I wanted to, which of course I do...unless you're too scared?"

"You think I'm scared?" she hissed slowly, unsheathing her claws, as if to threaten. Shiftingpaw didn't seem moved at all, and was relaxed as he looked down at her. A furious growl escaped from her throat and she lunged at his shoulder, her paws sheathed but intending to knock him over. Shiftingpaw dodged her, slipped under her and kicked her stomach roughly with his back legs. Leopardpaw let out a loud oomph, tripping over her paws before she gained balance again. When she did she turned and hissed at him, her tail lashing furiously when she realized she was losing. She gave one last effort and leaped at him, her paws outstretched. Shiftingpaw ducked out of the way just in time, causing Leopardpaw to fall flat in the dust. He pinned his weight down on her shoulder. He looked down at her, a look of mocking pity in his green eyes. "Told you I'd win," he growled in her ear.

Leopardpaw, embarrassment heating her fur, roughly pushed him off her and stalked away angrily. "I would have won if Foxtail taught me how to fight!" She hissed furiously. "I'll show Shiftingpaw. I'll be the best fighter in the entire forest."

Leopardpaw headed towards the dirt entrance, her tail lashing, and she pushed through the tight bushes. She wandered around the forest, fury engulfing her, and stopped abruptly when she felt her paws meet icy water. She bent down, her fur slowly flattening as she watched the Moon's bright full shape, blurred at the edges due to the ripples. She crouched, continuing to watch the water until she felt her vision get bleary. She tucked her paws underneath her muzzle and listened to the soft chirping of the stream. Everything became familiar and comforting, and she felt herself slowly melt into a velvety darkness.

Leopardpaw opened her eyes, startled to find herself standing in a murky place. The grass beneath her paws was dry and brittle. She inhaled, the thick humid air filled her lungs, and she gasped in surprise and disgust. She screwed up her eyes, looking up at the sky. No stars shown overheard. Her fur began to bristle anxiously, damp due to the heavy air.

She saw trees covered in a sappy substance. She grew more worried, for this place she was in she had never heard of.

She startled. She saw a shadow behind the thick fog. It slowly grew larger and became more defined, as if slowly walking towards her.

"Hello?" Leopardpaw mewed, shrinking back, her voice shrill like a kit's mew. "W-who's there?"

"Don't be alarmed, dear," a raspy voice filled her ears. Her fur stood on end. The voice was chilling to the bone, trickling like ice in her veins. Her eyes widened at the cat who spoke, a she-cat, stood before her, her amber eyes seeming to reflect light that came from nowhere, appearing malicious and cold. Her fur was matted ginger, deep scars all along her flank and face.

She flicked her tail tip. "I've been watching you, Leopardpaw." She meowed, unsheathing her white paws. "You're an ambitious young one," she looked at the tense muscles on Leopardpaw. "Strong one, too." She purred approvingly, as her gaze wandered over the strong apprentice as she circled around her. Leopardpaw continued to stay still, keeping her place as the she-cat padded around her, but she smiled nervously, surprised at the praise.

Leopardpaw was anxious, wanting to ask where she was, among hundreds of other questions, but something about the other she caused her to remain quiet.

"Let me introduce myself," the she-cat said, waving her tail. "My name is Mapleshade. Not the most liked in the Clans if they still talk about me." She rolled her eyes, unsheathing blood-stained claws, a look of amber in her eyes that burned. The look switched over to malicious satisfaction. "Fortunately, I got my revenge," she purred in amusement as she looked down at her stained claws, a sound that sickened Leopardpaw, making her stomach drop.

Leopardpaw gulped, the name sounded familiar, yet she couldn't place it. Mapleshade turned back to here, sliding her claws back in. "I'll teach you how to fight," she meowed. "Not the weak, soft way your Clan fights. Fighting moves so you can kill your enemy." She purred.

Leopardpaw froze. Kill? She thought, her eyes widening. I wouldn't kill… She thought uncertainly, wondering what Mockingpaw would think of her. It would be useful to know more skills, though. And then I might be able to beat Shiftingpaw... The sudden thought of seeing his face when she beat him made her grin. She looked up at Mapleshade.

Leopardpaw nodded eagerly, the thought of beating Shiftingpaw causing her fur to bristle with excitement. "When do we start?"

**Mockingpaw POV:**

Mockingpaw wearily padded towards her nest in the medicine cat den. She kneaded her nest, clawing out twigs, and finally curled down, wrapping her tail over her nose as she drifted off to sleep.

Nothing but comfortable darkness engulfed her as she slept.

Suddenly she was awakened by a prodding paw on her shoulder. She sniffed the air heavy.

When she blinked open her, she saw she wasn't in her normal surroundings. The paw wasn't of her mentor, or a cat of her Clan. She screwed up her eyes against the dense fog, and as she looked up, she saw two clear amber eyes looking down at her.

"Who are y--?" she cut off, her fur beginning to bristle at the sight of fresh blood on the cat's white muzzle. Feeling as if whoever this cat is was a threat, she unsheathed her claws and arched her back slightly, attempting to seem larger.

"Hello, Mockingpaw," The cat, a she-cat, drawled, her amber eyes narrowed to chips. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she swiftly shot her claws out, slashing her shoulder. Mockingpaw gasped with pain and shock. The smell of blood was strong. She felt it oozing down her foreleg.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" The she-cat asked, not a trace of concern in her voice as she stepped away. "Your defense skills are a bit off…."

"I-I'm sorry, and who are you?" Mockingpaw said, her face burning, forcing out a growl as her tail tip lashed with anger.

"My name's Mapleshade," she said, flicking her scarred tail. Mockingpaw could barely see her through the thick fog, and could only just make out her shadow.

"Why am I here?" Mockingpaw asked, flattening her ears. "What is this place?"

Mapleshade's tail flicked. "This is The Place of No Stars…" She looked up, through the treetops, where there seemed to be no glimpse of the familiar glow of a star.

Her mind was dizzy with questions. Mapleshade turned, her cold amber eyes glinting through the fog. "You're here to listen to my offer..." She looked disapprovingly towards Mockingpaw's shoulder she struck. She was unable to see the blood which dripped down her foreleg, but could well scent it.

"You're slow at defense. You're fighting is way off." She mewed, her raspy voice sounding slightly amused. "But," she said, lashing her tail. "I can teach you to be a better fighter. WindClan is only a bunch of weaklings, and their methods--"

Her eyes narrowed, a look that clearly told her to not bother defending her Clan. Mockingpaw shut her mouth and reluctantly forced her fur to flatten.

"I can teach you how to kill." The way she stated kill made Mockingpaw shudder as if ice was creeping down through her spine.

"I-I don't need to know how to kill," Mockingpaw said hurriedly, unease worming in her stomach. She was meant to heal cats, not kill them.

Mapleshade glared at her icily. "Are you sure? ...Your friend, Leopardpaw has agreed to start training with me. She's looking to be a better warrior, but you merely need these skills to defend yourself. You could easily be killed." She unsheathed her claws, tilting her head as she waited for an answer.

Mockingpaw swallowed the thick wad of saliva in her throat, her head starting to ache. Would someone really try to kill me? She was fully aware of Mapleshade's presence at that moment. Yes, she thought grimly. I may need those skills. As for Leopardpaw, we may be able to see each other during training... And if she's doing it, it's best I do it as well…

When she came to a decision, she turned to face Mapleshade, trying to even her voice calmly. "When will training take place?" Mockingpaw lifted her muzzle to meet her gaze.

"Right here, at this time," the ginger she-cat meowed, sheathing her claws.

"How will I meet you?"

"I'll come to you, just like I have now." she meowed, flicking her tail.

Mockingpaw sighed, hoping this was a good idea. She matched her green gaze with Mapleshade's. "Okay. I will train with you."

**A/N: Thanks for Reading, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
